


The king and the seer

by StrawberryCookie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCookie/pseuds/StrawberryCookie
Summary: Minhyun never dreamed that he will fell in love with a seer who he knows barely for 3 days. Together they need to save Elvaria before it will be too late.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)





	The king and the seer

**Author's Note:**

> Self-prompt!  
> I added small mentions of **Aren** , just because I can :)
> 
> I had this idea for months now, luckily Spring Blessings happened!
> 
> Special thanks for my wonderful beta Led, who had to deal with not only my writing skills but with my broken English.

_"The seer Lee Gyunhyun betrayed us and disappeared. We are about to lose this war, Elvaria will fall." The King said, in his left hand he was holding his crown, with one last look at the golden piece he threw it at the wall. The crown made a clacking sound because of the impact with the wall and fell to the floor without breaking. No one dared to move in the throne room, The King had gone mad._

_"Your highness!" a high ranked officer came in running, he stopped near the king and bowed. "Your highness, Silvora army is leaving our territory; they are leaving in such a hurry that some of their weapons were left on the battlefield."_

_The King looked with half-mad eyes at the officer and took a few steps so that he could stand near the man. The officer flinched but said nothing as the King raised his arms in the air._

_"Our prayers have been answered." The King said in a thankful manner._

_"Your highness, people from villages near the border said that seer Lee Gyunhyun was the cause of their hurry. Although they can't say what exactly he said to the Silvora army." The officer bowed once again, afraid that his King's mad mind would make a fast move that could cost him his life. The seer disappeared 3 days ago in the middle of the battle, and although search parties have been looking for him for almost 2 days, they found nothing. The rumors about Lee Gyunhyun being around the border spread like fire on a windy day, and the officer hurried to the King the moment he saw in his own eyes that Silvora army had abandoned their posts._

_"Seer Lee Gyunhyun left behind a note," Kim Kwanghee was one of the men that the King trusted the most, he grew up alongside the King and was the only man beside him, who knew Lee Gyunhyun personally. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket "For the next years there will be no seer in this kingdom. Since the King went mad with his desire to win in a lost war and refused to listen to me. He chose his ambitions over the life of his people. The Silvora army will leave, but it will take years to rebuild what was destroyed. The new seer will be born at a peaceful time, he will appear before the King when dark times are about to come. The seer and his King will face an evil that no one had ever faced before."_

_As soon as he finished reading, the paper burnt itself._

_The King said nothing as he picked up his crown from the floor and placed it on his head. He walked to his throne and turned around to face the people who stood in the throne room. "From this moment, everyone who's born with the seer ability or suspected to have it should be punished as a reminder to the Gods that the only man who rules this country is the King. There will be no exceptions."_

.

The pain was blinding, Jonghyun dropped the cup with hot tea that he was holding, the cup broke and the hot liquid landed on his bare legs - the skin immediately turning red. He clutched his head with both of his hands, biting his bottom lip so no sound would escape his mouth.

_A man wearing all black hide behind a crowd, the moment the young King walked past the place he was standing, the man dived in and stabbed the young monarch._

Jonghyun gasped for air, tears streaming down his cheeks while a familiar pair of arms hold him.

"Breath, Jonghyun." The person next to him said, and Jonghyun tried to do as he was told, and breathing had never been so hard. "You're doing great! Can you walk? Let's get you to the bed." 

Jonghyun just nodded, trying to remember who the owner of that gentle voice was. 'Minki', finally his brain provided the information. With small steps, they made it to Jonghyun's bedroom. Their apartment was small, and walking to Jonghyun's room took less than a minute.

"M-Minki." Jonghyun tried to speak, but it came out as a barely audible whisper. His throat hurts although he didn't scream, Jonghyun could feel the fever rising up as it always did after visions.

"Hm?" Minki helped Jonghyun to lie down and looked for other injuries besides the burns he got from the spilled tea. When he found nothing else, he breathed in relief. Luck was by their side today.

Minki was lying on his bed, debating if he should make his homework when he heard something broke in the kitchen. Jonghyun was clumsy, but he tried hard not to break anything in the kitchen – they couldn't afford buying new dishes every week. He peeked inside the kitchen and saw Jonghyun gasping for air. Even after years of knowing about Jonghyun's ability he still felt miserable every time his friend was in pain. It was a known routine for them, Minki would help his friend and treat his wounds if there were any. He could still remember one time that Jonghyun fell with his knees on broken glass and they had to go to hospital. Minki was sure that Jonghyun would never be able to walk again after seeing so much blood, but it ended with some stitches and a scar that was left on his left knee. 

"Someone will try to kill the King in the parade."

Minki said nothing while he pulled the covers and adjusted pillows around Jonghyun. He did not cover the legs thought as he wanted to put cream on the burns.

"I know what you want to do Jonghyun, and it won't happen as long as I'm alive. The moment you say that you are a seer you'll be killed! Just for once think about yourself and your sisters, we're talking about your life here." Minki sighed when Jonghyun said nothing, and walked to clean the broken cup in the kitchen. Usually he would be arguing with Jonghyun but it was not the right time to do so. Minki was stubborn but knew when he should shut his mouth. 

"You changed your hair color again, it looks good on you." Jonghyun pointed out when Minki re-entered his friend room with a glass of water, pills, and cream for burns. Minki's hair was purple this time and with his black shirt, his skin looked even more white than usual. Although they lived in same apartment, because of different major in university they saw each other late at night, and Minki changed his hair color that morning way before Jonghyun came back from his lecture.

"Don't try to change the subject we talked about Kim Jonghyun." Minki held out the glass with water to smiling Jonghyun. "Take that pill before your fever get worse." Jonghyun pouted but did as he was told, he knew better than decline the medicine. Years dealing with symptoms that vision brought, he learned the hard way that leaving fever untreated will only make everything worse. Minki once again looked at Jonghyun's feet and gently applied the cream on the burnt skin. The seer sighed in relief when the cold cream touched his burns. They stayed in silence for a few minutes as Minki worked.  
"It doesn't seem bad, so I think this time we don't need to see a doctor." Minki wiped his hands on clean towel. He grimaced when he smelled his hands.

"If there will be an assassination attempt, we must let the King know."

"If you do something rushed Jonghyun, I swear to all Gods that I'll break every game you own. Now shut up and go to sleep." Minki huffed and placed the cream on night stand. "I'm staying home tomorrow as well, so don't think about trying to escape." With that, Minki walked out of Jonghyun's room.

.

"Your highness." Man walked inside a study room and bowed to the King. He was wearing simple clothes that were far from something you will wear when you meet the King.

"Aaron." the King smiled and walked to the man, hugging him the moment they were close to each other, their high difference made a hug look a little awkward. "I'm glad that you're back. Did everything go as planned?"

"I'm afraid that not." Aaron sat on one the chairs opposite to the King when a servant brought in two cups of jasmine tea. The King smiled at the girl and took one of the cups. Aaron pouted a little but picked one of the cups as well. Minhyun sat as well, he had a bad feeling for weeks now and seemed like he was right. 

"Vania is in chaos. Since the old King died, and he didn't had any heir, his counsellors are trying to take over the kingdom. Meanwhile the people starve as they barely have enough crops after a bad winter; most of the help we send did not reach them at all. But what concerns me the most is that Silvora is trying to make their way inside Vania politics." Aaron played with his cup "Minhyun, war is coming."

"I thought that it will happen in the end." Minhyun rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Dongho told me yesterday that for weeks there was strange activity near the Silvora border. People saw strangers near the ruins and every time I go out from the palace I can swear that someone follows me."

"Did you tell Dongho that?

"Of course." Minhyun gulped down his tea, making Aaron chuckle. Usually the young King tried to act collected, but with his closest friends he still act like a small child. "I've been thinking about Lee Gyunhyun's prophecy lately. It said that the seer will appear when war is about to begin, so probably it will happen sooner than we thought." Minhyun got up from his sit and walked to stand by the window. He looked at some young soldiers sparring at training grounds, most of them were barely 18 years old, not the people Minhyun wanted to send to war. Minhyun was proud of what his father did to the Kingdom, but training solders wasn't one of them. They still needed a strong army because technically they were still in war against Silvora and only the Gods knew when will they attack. 

"The parade should take place in three days. If someone is really watching you, it's better if you don't attend it."

"And let Silvora think that Elvaria's king is a coward?"

"I will talk to Dongho about safety."

Minhyun said nothing as Aaron bowed and left the study room. The parade was once in a year event that should bring the King closer to his people. He would walk the streets, buy at random shops and then gift all the stuff he bought to people who needed it. Year after year Minhyun saw his father doing it, and when his father passed away and Minhyun became the King, he kept doing the same. 

Minhyun looked at the crown that was placed on his desk. It was the same crown his grandfather wore, and then his father. The young King picked the crown and looked at it for the first time in years - it was made out of gold with delicate ornaments, and a moonstone placed on the front. When he was little, his father told him how important it was for him to understand that the crown is only a jewelry piece, people will look at him as King no matter if he wore it or not. 'Being a good King is far more important than wearing the crown all the time. Even when you don't wear it, you'll be still recognized as King." 

"But it's the crown that people want so much." Minhyun muttered.

Minhyun placed the crown on his head and sat heavily near his desk once again. He pulled out a thick notebook - his father diary and opened it. The first thing he saw was the last picture he took with his father at the same study room, Minhyun was 17 years old back then. Both of them wore simple clothes, his father looked relaxed and happy - there were no clues in the photo that just in few months his father would get sick and pass away.

Minhyun adored his father. The man that worked hard so that his people would have food on their table, that all people would have same opportunities – no matter if they were rich or poor. Minhyun knew that his father neglected army training as it should be, always thinking that if Elvaria show to everyone that they want peace nothing will happen. He would pay for it now if war really happened. But most important thing was that his father still had time to spend with his wife, Minhyun and his older sister.

When his father passed away, Minhyun knew that everything was going to change. Not only him becoming the King, but he finally could make the changes that he dreamed of with his father. It was much harder to do than he though as the counselors didn't trust a 17 yeared-old's judgment. Trying to balance this own opinion and his counselors', he succeeds to prove that he's ready to make decisions regarding his Kingdom. 

Minhyun appointed Aaron, whom he knew since childhood, as speaker with Vania and Silvora. Aaron was good with his words, careful with decisions and never doubted his King. Minhyun trusted every decision Aaron made regarding the two other kingdoms, especially toward Silvora who was known in their desire to take over Elvaria. One wrong move, one wrong word and a war will start.

Dongho was Minhyun's childhood friend as well. Always interested in martial arts, he became one of the best fighters in Kingdom who wasn't afraid to risk his life for his King. Dongho, known as Baekho in other kingdoms, became Minhyun's personal guard the moment he became 18 years old. 

Minhyun looked at the quote in his father's diary, it was the prophesy that Lee Gyunhyun left. If this was true, the seer would appear really soon now as the war was coming toward Elvaria. Minhyun had no idea how a seer would help them to win the war, but it would be nice to finally put an end to law that his great-grandfather started. Enough people lost their lives because of it. Something tells Minhyun that the seer will be more than just someone he fights alongside.

.

Jonghyun wakes up at the moment the door to his room opened; he glanced toward the door and saw Minki coming in with a tray.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." Minki placed the tray on the bed "Wait, that should be me. You do look better today but still far from a beauty." Minki touched his friend forehead and nodded in approval. As long as the fever was gone, Jonghyun would be up in no time.

"Thank you Minki." Grinned Jonghyun.

"Porridge and cheesecake for my sick friend." Minki pointed toward the food on the tray. "And more pills for fever, just to make sure it won't rise suddenly like last time."

Jonghyun felt like he didn't eat for days, but his stomach would be upset if he tries to eat something other than porridge. Years of side effects from visions teach him that it's better to take the day slowly and eat soft food at first. The cake looked better than porridge though. When he was about to eat the cake first, Minki snatched the plate out of his hand.

"Porridge first, and then the cake." 

"Okay mom." Jonghyun smiled while Minki rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking about the parade. It would be too dangerous to walk to the guards and tell them someone will kill the King, but we can make a ruckus near the man. If you can remember where exactly you saw him standing, we can bring Hyunbin and Guanlin with us."

"I don't want more people to get involved in this."

"So what will you do? Get yourself imprisoned, and then executed just because you're a self-sacrificing jerk? Jonghyun I love you, you're like my brother and all but you have to stop acting like you're holding the entire world on your shoulders." Minki took the fork and snatched a small piece of the cake.

"Hey! I though you couldn't eat dairy products."

"Well, small piece once in a while won't hurt. Now, eat your porridge because I had to wait in line for half an hour and it costs more than my lunch."

"Minki is the best!" Jonghyun cheered.

"And for God's sake, Jonghyun please buy yourself a new t-shirts to sleep in." 

Jonghyun stuck his tongue out and took bite of the porridge. 

"I was thinking about going to Ona Island to clean my head."

"I hate that place." Minki grumbled.

"You don't have to come…"

"And let you make a stupid decision by yourself? Not going to happen. Rest today, I'll be at my room finishing the project for Professor Park if you need me." Minki took one more bite from the cake and run out before Jonghyun could throw a pillow at his friend.

Jonghyun just smiled and finished the porridge. Minki was right as always, he can't do it alone. But still, if he could not involve his other friends in this mess, he would prefer that.

.

"Minhyun."

"Mother." The King smiled at the women who entered throne room. "You look well."

"Thank you, you though look tired. Didn't you get night sleep?" The Queen touched gently her son face, her pretty face growing into scowl after she saw the bags under her son's eyes.

"There are some things that troubles me." 

"Let's take a walk in the gardens; I'm sure that you can spare few hours to spend with your mother."

Minhyun nodded and smiled, his mother always knew what he needed and what the right thing to say was. They made their way slowly into the gardens without saying a word. The silence was comfortable; it helped Minhyun to organize his thoughts before he could tell his mother what troubled him. 

"Aron came back from Vania yesterday. I was afraid that it would happen eventually, but never thought it would happen so fast. Silvora trying to make their way into Vania politics, and as long there is no King in Vania and people are desperate for food, they will succeed." Minhyun sighed. He could never show his weak side to others – it was the first rule in being a King, but with his mother he could share his troubles and concerns. "Silvora want to start a war, this time with help of Vania and only Gods know what more they are hiding. I'm not sure we can defend ourselves if Silvora attacks."

"Things not always go as planned, Minhyun. It's important that you be honest with yourself – do you want to improve the given situation by letting more people like General Park know what is about to happen or you prefer to continue letting your thoughts bother you. It's not bad thing to ask for advice or help, especially if it is something that can hurt thousands of people and you have no idea what to do." The Queen stopped and smiled at her son. Minhyun was too similar to his father, they both tried hard to not worry others, until eventually they were left with no other choice. 

"I was looking through father's diary yesterday. He wrote there Lee Gyunhyun's prophecy, and I keep thinking that if it is true – then the seer will show up any day now." They stopped near a small bench placed in the shade of a big oak tree. Minhyun sat down on the grass, placing his head on his mother's lap, like as he did when he was a kid. The Queen removed the crown and stroked his hair gently. "But I keep thinking, what if he tells me that we will lose in war? What will happen to our people?"

"For the past years Elvaria treated people who were suspected to be seers, as criminals. The seer, whoever he is, will show himself only if he saw something that really will shock him, or if he trusts you enough. I want to believe that the person who holds such a powerful ability will be of great help if the war starts, but Minhyun… Not every prophecy comes true."

Minhyun said nothing, he knew that his mother was right – Elvaria hurt too many people. Long time ago, Elvaria was the only Kingdom who could proudly say that it was the chosen one by Gods – as most of the seers were born there. And then seer Lee Gyunhyun broke the trust of his King, and the old King tried to prove the Gods that seers were just mere humans and will be treated as every other human who broke the law. No one knew exactly how many people lost their lives because they were mistaken as seers, but one thing was sure now – they were no seers.

"The parade will take place in two days. You should rest well tomorrow, it will be no use if people saw you tired and worried. Then, ask for General Park to meet with you, I'm sure that Aaron and Dongho would be glad to join you as well. Small steps, yes?" The Queen smiled when Minhyun nodded and sighed. "The weather is so nice now, don't you think so? Let's stay here for a while." Minhyun could feel how his eyes were starting to close.

.

Jonghyun woke up with a startle when something broke in the kitchen followed by cursing. He giggled and stretched with a moan when his back made a click sound. He slept for an entire day and felt much more refreshed. Jonghyun got up slowly from his bed and took a clean blue t-shirt with turtle print on it and pants from his dresser. He made his way to the bathroom – he needed a hot shower, his hair felt oily and looked like a bird nest. Deciding on stealing a bit of Minki's hair mask, he turned on the water.

The seer walked out of the shower feeling much better and smiled when he saw the mess in the kitchen – Minki tried to cook something again. Usually Minki's food was barely edible, but after knowing his friend most of his life Jonghyun lived by the motto – "If Minki is happy, I'm happy as well" and if Minki loved to cook, so would Jonghyun let him be. On the table waited strange looking pasta with a bell pepper on top of it. Jonghyun raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he looked for the chef; he found him a moment later inside his room.

"Oh! You woke up." Minki smiled at his friend.

"I heard something broke in the kitchen."

"Ah, sorry about that. The plate slipped from my hands." Minki got up from his bed and walked to Jonghyun, placing his hand on his friend forehead. "No fever. Great!"

"I feel much better, thank you." Jonghyun smiled. "Let's grab lunch and go to Ona Island." Minki pouted but nodded. "The lunch is my treat. You can pick whatever you want." 

"Well, how can I refuse that?" 

They slowly made their way toward their favorite kimbap place, Minki talking non-stop about how Professor Park refused to acknowledge his genius idea from his latest project. Jonghyun laughed but his mind kept on wondering to other places. When they finally reached the kimbap place, Minki grabbed Jonghyun hand and pushed past the line to the counter.

"Aunty! Your 2 most favorite customers are here!" The middle aged women laughed when she saw who said that.

"Boys! It's been awhile since you visited this place."

"Sorry aunty, we caught up on school works." Jonghyun smiled. "We will take 4 rolls today. Can you please pack it?"

"Oh? Going somewhere?"

"Ona Island." Minki grumbled while eying hungrily the kimbap.

"You should stop going there boys, there are rumors going around that Silvora men are lurking around Elvaria borders."

"Don’t worry aunty. We will be back before sunset." Jonghyun smiled and took the food. "Thank you." He was about to pay when the women shook her head.

"My treat today."

"Thank you aunty!" Minki shouted happily and pulled Jonghyun outside.

"You still need to treat me to lunch, because you didn't pay this time."

"Sure." Jonghyun grinned.

They made their way to small harbor. Jonghyun was so used to walking there that he didn't pay any attention and just let his legs to take him there. 

Ona Island was his escape place since his parents died, and shortly after Minki's parents took him and his sisters in. He came across the harbor by accident, when he was strolling around after an argument with one of his sisters. Jonghyun had a weird headache for the past week, and sitting all day in Minki's (now his as well) room made him say things he would never had said before. He knew that he was acting childishly and that his sisters had enough things to worry about, but just once he wanted to be selfish. He didn't plan at first to take the boat, but the fresh breeze seemed to help his headache and he found himself at the Ona Island half an hour later. Jonghyun spent the day laying on the sand and dipping his legs in water, letting himself forget just for few hours about his grieve. When he came back home, he was welcomed by his sisters tears and worried Minki and his family. Since then, every time Jonghyun felt like he was suffocating, he went to Ona Island to clean his head. 

"Jonghyun, we're here." Minki poked his friend shoulder, Jonghyun nodded and pointed at small boat. 

"We can take that one."

"Try to not get us killed." Minki sighed. 

Minki hugged his bag as he sat straight and let Jonghyun row alone. Once Hyunbin mentioned that they looked like a couple going on date, making Jonghyun blush and Minki laugh so hard he almost fell from the chair. 

"Ah! Finally, land!" Minki jumped out of the boat and sat on the sand, few seconds later he sprawled. Jonghyun said nothing as he saw near his friend and took out their kimbap and bottle of water. 

"My mom want us to visit next week." Minki said and took bite from kimbap.

"Sure."

"She want invite your sisters and their husbands as well."

"We're going to celebrate something?"

"Well," Minki coughed awkwardly "Just please don't get mad."

"What did you do?" Last time Minki asked Jonghyun not to get mad, he broke down (by accident of course) one of Jonghyun's favorite games. Jonghyun sulked for almost a week after that.

"Well, you remember that project I did few months ago? I send it out as a joke but they invited me to an interview." 

"I'm sorry Minki, but I still don't get what it has to do with me."

"Yeah well, all the clothes I made is your size and you're the one in the pictures. I need you to come with me."

"What?!" 

"I'm sorry, okay? I had no idea they will love my designs. Even Professor Park said that the colors are too bright for formal clothing!"

"When did you planned to tell me?" Jonghyun sighed, his head start to hurt once again.

"The day before? But you owe me Kim Jonghyun!" Minki pouted and tried to make his best puppy face although he knew that his friend just complained and will come with him even if he asked the last minute.

"Just eat your kimbap Minki." Jonghyun said in defeated voice.

They spend the next few minutes in silence.

"Do you really think that involving Hyunbin and Guanlin will help us to draw attention?" Jonghyun bit on his lip.

"I was thinking about that tonight, if we want them involved we will need to tell them the reason why we want to make a ruckus at middle of the parade. I know that we can trust them, but this matter too serious. Even our families have no idea that you are a seer." Minki interlaced his fingers "You were right yesterday, we should act alone. If they catch only the 2 of us, we can always pretend a little bit drunk."

"I can point at place from where the assassin will attack, but I'm not sure what should we do then."

"It's hard to plan something like this, but the most important thing is to draw the attention of the guards."  
"You can use your scream ability" Jonghyun tried to joke but Minki just rolled his eyes.

"If I scream he will escape." Minki lay down on the sand closing his eyes. "As I see it, we should just block him somehow. Probably he will be surprised for few seconds and at that time we should try and take away his weapon."

"We are both really bad at fighting." Jonghyun noted.

"We just need to take the weapon. Or at least make people around us to call for guards."

Jonghyun said nothing as he collected the leftovers. He lie down beside his friend and put his left hand on his eyes. The headache he felt before got worse and he just wanted to nap.

"Jonghyun?"

"Hm?"

"It will be alright. Don't overthink." Minki patted his friend's shoulder and curled next to him. Jonghyun nodded and let himself to relax.

.

Minhyun sat with Dongho and Aaron at his study room. Dongho munched on freshly baked cookies while Aaron was holding a cup of his favorite coffee. Both of them sat across the young King. Minhyun played with handle of his cup with herbal tea. They barely said something aside from greetings since they met.

"The parade is tomorrow." Noted Aaron the obvious.

"The guards will be placed on the road where Minhyun will pass, and some guards will be in civil clothing so they could blend easily into the crowd." Dongho took one more cookie from the tray. "Minhyun, it would help a lot if you wear tomorrow a bulletproof vest."

"I want to find the seer." Minhyun looked at his friends.

"You want what?" Aaron blinked shocked.

"I need to find the seer before Silvora make a move." Minhyun repeated.

"Minhyun, you're obsessed over something that your father heard. No one even know if the prophecy is true." Aaron said, raising his voice just a bit "We are more than sure that tomorrow will be an attempt from Silvora to hurt you, we need you to be focused on that."

"I was thinking about it all night, if the war needs to happen – it will. No matter if they succeed on killing me first or not, but if we have the seer by our side it will make them to re-think their moves." 

"Minhyun…" Dongho stood from his sit and walked over Minhyun. He was wearing the formal royal guard clothing – blue tunic with white collar and golden buttons, black trousers with stripes on each leg and black boots "We have no idea where to start looking, you know very well that the chance to find them is close to zero without clue. So let's focus on tomorrow first."

"The seer…"

"Will appear soon according to the prophecy." Aaron cut Minhyun at middle of the sentence "If it happen, we will stand by his side. For now, let's focus on your safety."

"Mom thinks that I should ask for advice from General Park." 

"With all respect to General Park, I do not trust that man." Dongho said. "I saw him taking a bribe, he denied it and the next day the person who paid him disappeared."

"If Silvora plans to make a move tomorrow, we need to show them that we are ready without using power." Aaron nodded at his friend words. "The best way to do it is just to be ready for attack. We know that the attack will be towards you Minhyun, so we need to make sure that in every given moment tomorrow you will be surrounded by guards. Dongho will be near you just in case. Put on a bulletproof vest and take the gun we gave you last year." 

"Alright."

"Minhyun," Aaron smiled toward his friend "Trust us."

.

The streets where full of decorations, food stalls offered the best of their menu and everyone was dressed in their best clothes. Jonghyun stole one of new t-shirts Minki got to himself, luckily it fit him. They were standing near ice cream stall.

"Why are you eating ice cream?" Jonghyun asked, eyeing his friend. 

"I could die today, so I should eat all the food that I want." Minki answered lightly. 

"Please don't say that."

Minki shrugged and looked around.

"The parade will start any minute now, but I don't see anyone suspicious." 

Jonghyun only hummed and looked around as well. He saw only happy faces with colorful clothes, no one that was wearing black. The odds to see the assassin first were getting lower and lower. The seer was getting anxious and bit on his lower lip.

"Jonghyun." Minki said and pointed toward the main street. The parade started. 

The King walked with his mother, smiling and waving to everyone. He was wearing formal royal clothing, red tunic with golden buttons and golden belt with plain black pants. Small girl gave him flowers and the King smiled and patted her head. 

"There!" Jonghyun pointed to lone figure that moved through the crowd. Minki nodded and they both followed the assassin.

The moment they came close to him, Minki dropped his unfinished ice-cream on the man. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I guess it was not such good idea to eat ice cream when there so many people here."

The man only thrown a deadly glare toward Minki and tried to move farther but Minki didn't let him.

"I should pay for the cleaning. Please let me pay for it."

"Move." The man growled and tried once again to take step aside from Minki.

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here! No need to be such an asshole just because I dropped my ice cream on your shirt!" Jonghyun thanked the Gods that Minki was really good at acting like drama queen when he wanted. People around then turned around to see what the commotion was about. 

Jonghyun noticed that the man was holding a knife in his pocket and dived the moment he tried to pull it out.

"He's armed!" Someone screamed, and Jonghyun tried his best to hold on the assassin while the later fought him. He hissed when the knife cut his arm but didn't release his grip. Minki screamed with all his might not because of the knife but the blood.

Some guards appeared because of the noise and grabbed the man roughly. A bulky man appeared by their side and eyed Minki who was panicked over Jonghyun's hand. He looked at the man who was held down by the guards and then at the strange kids – one of them looked close to tears while holding his friends injured arm.

"Come with me." Minki was about to retort something but Jonghyun shook his head and pulled Minki after him to follow the man.

They stopped near a black car and the man opened the doors.

"Get in."

"Where are we going?"

"I will repeat myself, get in the car."

Jonghyun pushed Minki inside and sat with him. Minki grumbled when Jonghyun pushed him inside but didn't release his grip on Jonghyun's hand.

"Good thing I ate that ice cream." Minki tried to joke. "Hey! Can we stop at hospital? My friend hurt himself while he tried to save the King's ass!"

"Minki!" Jonghyun hissed.

"What?! I said the truth."

"I will ask someone to check on your friend the moment we get to the palace."

Jonghyun sighed, he knew that the moment they try to do something, the guards will take them as well and he was right. He mentally prepared to face his sisters the moment everything will blow up. Minki on other side throw dirty looks at the man, obviously holding himself not to say stuff he will regret about later. The rest of the ride was quite.

The moment they stepped out the car, they were pushed inside a back door and then at small room. Minki just saw a glimpse of trees inside the palace.

"Hey!" Minki shouted when the doors closed. He looked around and saw a table with two chairs on one side. A man stood near the table with serious expression. 

"I'm sorry for that." A newcomer said "I'm Aaron. I need to ask you few questions as you were involved in the accident."

"I'm Kim Jonghyun and this is my friend, Choi Minki."

"Would you mind to tell me what exactly happened?"

"The man in the car said that someone will look over Jonghyun arm." Minki pointed out.

"Dongho is looking for someone right now. I would like you to answer my question so we can let you free as quick as possible."

"What if you won't like what you hear?" Minki crossed his arms on his chest.

"You will be free to go if you tell me the truth."

"We just saw some suspicious man and did the first thing that came in our mind." Minki said.

"I'm sorry, but I don’t believe you. The guards told me that they saw you looking over the crowd few minutes prior to that."

"Why? Can’t we look over our surroundings?"

"Minki." Jonghyun said and looked at Aaron. "I knew there going to be an attempt of assassination today."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"May I ask how did you know it?"

"I saw it."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get what you just said."

"He said that he saw it, you dumbass."

"Minki!"

"What? You already told him the only thing that was important not to tell."

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask it again. How did you know?"

"I saw it. Sometimes I get visions. Two days ago I saw a vision that some man wearing all black will try and kill the King."

"Why didn't you approach the guards?"

"Because of the stupid law of course! Do you think it make sense for him to approach the guards when he will lose his life the moment he tell he's a seer?!" Minki stood up and Jonghyun pulled on his shirt trying to make him sit down. "He will lose his life anyway now, because he just can't keep his mouth shut."

Aaron looked at them, and stood up.

"I'll be right back."

"Hey!" Minki shouted when Aaron closed the door. "Damn it Jonghyun! We agreed that we should keep it as a secret as long as possible, why did you have to spill it out like that?!"

"Sorry."

Minki sighed, it was no use now. They were deeply involved as Jonghyun predicted.

.

Aaron walked with quick steps toward the study room. Minhyun was back to the palace few moments before they brought the other two. Aaron, as well as Dongho knew that the chance for them to catch the assassin if not for the boys was close to zero, but it seemed too strange that they looked around the place where the assassin attempt almost took place. If that Kim Jonghyun told the truth, Minhyun was right – the seer was back.

"Minhyun." Aaron walked inside the study room without bothering to knock. The king still wore his formal clothing, he was standing near the window with his eyes closed. He played nerviously with his fingers, a habit he picked up after his father died. Usually Aron would comment on that, but this time he let it pass.

"Aaron, what's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost."

"It's not far from the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think we found the seer." Aaron blinked; he didn't believe those words left his mouth.

"What?"

"I can't believe that myself." Aaron placed his left hand on his forehead. "He says his name is Kim Jonghyun. I want to check his background before we make a decision."

"Do you think he told the truth?"

"I tend to believe him. I can't just find an explanation on why would someone pull a scene like that if they wanted to hurt you as well. His friend screamed that the reason they never told anyone about the seer abilities is because of the law."

"It does make sense." Minhyun moved to stand by the table and tapped his fingers on the table. "I want to meet them the moment you will allow it."

"I will run a checkup now." Aaron said and with bow left.

.

Minki looked at Jonghyun's hand that now was bandaged with piece of his new shirt.

"Damn guards." Minki mumbled, making Jonghyun smile.

"It's not so bad."

"The bleeding won't stop, what you are talking about."

Before Minki could retort the door opened and the man from the car walked in with a young woman.

"Dongho told me that you hurt your hand while you tried to protect my stupid brother." She placed a first aid kit on the table. "Would it be okay for me to look at the wound?"

Jonghyun just blinked and held out his injured hand.

"Are you the King's sister?" Minki asked suddenly, the man, Dongho, raised his eyebrow.

"You really have no respect, huh?" Dongho said and Minki just shrugged. 

"My name is Sujin, and I'm the King's older sister." 

While Minki preceded the new information, Sujin looked at Jonghyun hand.

"It's not deep, I don't see a need for stiches but it need a better dressing." Sujin took a clean bandage from the first aid kit and carefully wrapped it around Jonghyun's hand. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Jonghyun smiled. The hand still throbbed, but it was bearable and now he didn't had to hold his injured arm. 

"Dongho will bring you a painkillers."

"So you won't let us go?" Asked Minki.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you need to stay here for some time." Sujin smiled again, "I'll ask for someone to bring you food." With that. Sujin and Dongho left. 

Minki eyed Jonghyun's injured arm. He couldn't get what they had to check, Jonghyun told them the truth, and no one would lie about stuff like that anyway. This was insane, and for a split second Minki regretted his decision to help save the King. 

.

Aaron looked at the files in his hand; one was labeled as Kim Jonghyun and one as Choi Minki. Both of them attended local university, lived above small café and neither of them was involved in any political movements. Their families had nothing to do with politics as well. Aaron was not surprised at what he saw, he suspected that the moment he saw them. 

Aaron found Minhyun still in his study room. The King tried to finish his paperwork of that day. Aaron learned long ago that Minhyun dealt with stress or by throwing himself into work or cleaning his room. Today it seems, the first option was chosen. 

"I run the checkup, both of them are clean."

"Can I meet them? I don't think that they should stay at that room more than they already did."

"I'll ask to prepare two rooms for them… But Minhyun." Aaron grimaced "That Choi Minki will probably curse at you the moment you walk inside that room."

Minhyun raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"Well, at least it will be refreshing feeling after today." Minhyun got up from his sit and walked out the study room, Aaron following close by. 

Aaron was the one who opened the door and almost had a heart attack when he didn't spot anyone inside the room. Few seconds later he noticed 2 figures lying in the corner soundly asleep. He blinked few times and Minhyun giggled behind him. Aaron coughed, making Minki awake from his sleep and open one eye. The moment he saw Aaron and the King standing there, he shacked Jonghyun and both of them stood up from the floor.

"Let's talk at my study room." Suggested Minhyun with a smile. The seer and his friend looked a little younger than him, and Minhyun was more that sure that spending most of the day locked inside small room without windows or proper place to rest, will not make them want to talk. They made their way toward the study room once again, Jonghyun and Minki looked with amazement at the surroundings and Minki couldn't help but squeal at pretty paintings. Jonghyun smiled at how his friend's mood seemed to light up. It really amazed Jonghyun how Minki could be happy with such small things.

When they reached the study room, Minhyun dismissed Aaron and signed them to take a seat.

"I'm sorry you had to spend so much time at that room, but we had no other choice."

"Your sister promised us food, but we didn't get anything to eat and it has been hours." Minki pouted and as on cue Jonghyun's stomach rumbled. Jonghyun could feel his face heat up but Minhyun acted like he didn't heard anything. 

"I'll ask to bring food to your rooms."

"Our rooms?" It was the first sentence Jonghyun said since he met Minhyun. The King could swear that he never heard such a voice before; he felt like he could listen to it every day. "Aaron said that we will be free to go as soon as we tell the truth. And we did tell the truth."

"Are you going to throw Jonghyun to jail now? Is 'a room' what you call prison cells in here?" Minki raised his voice.

"No, definitely no. No one going to prison, you saved my life."

"But the law… And you won't let us leave…" Jonghyun whispered.

"The truth is that I've been looking for the seer for some time now. I want you to stay here in the palace with me. I just thought that you will feel better if your friend stay here as well." Minhyun said. Keeping the seer close to him will make Silvora hesitate and win them some time. Or so the King hoped. 

Jonghyun looked at Minki, whom looked unimpressed. 

"What about the law? Why does the King want to break it so suddenly?"

"I will save the explanation regarding that matter for another time." Minhyun smiled "But trust me when I say that no one will hurt you here."

"So we are still prisoners here but with a different name. Jonghyun saved your life, you should be grateful and let him go – not lock him inside the palace so you will tell everyone that you found the seer." Minki shouted, pointing fingers at the King. "I don't care that you're the King, Jonghyun is my friend and you all treat him as some sort of criminal."

Minhyun blinked few times. A little bit shocked to see in his own eyes that someone treats him like that.

"I will ask Aaron to show your rooms."

Jonghyun looked at Minhyun and mouthed 'Sorry'. Dealing with angry Minki was out of question, and with angry and hungry Minki you should never speak.

. 

Jonghyun entered the room that Aaron said was his and blinked in awe. The room was bigger than their entire apartment. The bed was big enough for him to sleep with 2 more people, and there was a small sofa as well. On the table was a tray with fresh food, Jonghyun never seen meat that looked so well cooked. Jonghyun decided to change to clean clothes that were placed on the bed. There was a new shirt with pants and even new shoes. The shirt was a little too big for him, but Jonghyun always preferred loose clothes. The shirt he was wearing unfortunately had to be thrown to garbage. It was past midnight when Jonghyun finally went to sleep exhausted after the day. 

.

All the way to Minki's room, Aaron felt like daggers were thrown into his back. 

"Can you please stop starring at my back like that?" Finally Aaron snapped when they reached the said room.

"No."

"I'm sorry, but this is the King order. Tomorrow morning you can leave but I'm afraid that your friend will need to stay here."

"Jonghyun…"

"Jonghyun is a seer. I'm not sure what do you know about seers and the power they hold, but the King was looking for him. The seer's place is by the King's side, and now, he needs here more than ever."

Minki frowned and looked at Aaron. He could feel that something was off but couldn't point what was. 

"Do you hear about Lee Gyunhyun's prophecy?" asked Aaron.

"Uh… Which one?"

"Before he disappeared he left a prophecy that said that the seer will appear before a war will start."

"Is that…"

"It's the reason why there was an assassination attempt today. Silvora trying to start a war and Minhyun believe that we have a chance only if the seer is by our side."

"Will the King… Minhyun…Will he treat Jonghyun just as some weapon?" Minki could feel the anger once again.

"No! Minhyun would never use people as weapon. He believes that Silvora will hesitate to attack if they know that we have seer by our side now." Aaron sighed. "Minhyun tend to believe easily in people, and I think that he believed that Jonghyun said the truth even before I run a check up on both of you. He will not hurt your friend, but maybe your friend…"

"Jonghyun would never hurt anyone. He almost run to the guards after his vision just to save Minhyun." 

"To save the King." Aaron corrected but Minki ignored what said the later.

"People call him "Young King", but he's not so young. I believe he's a bit older than us." Minki pointed out making Aaron laugh.

"His late father because King when he was much older, Minhyun was not really ready to take over the position and the counselors did not like a 17 years old to rule a kingdom. The nickname just stuck with him." Aaron walked to the door after that "Good night." 

.

It was first time in days that Minhyun got a good night sleep, his dreams filled with eyes deep as galaxy. He woke up refreshed and although he preferred to stay in bed, he knew that he can't afford to lazy around. Minhyun made his way toward the throne room with Dongho and Aaron.

"There was an attempt to penetrate our border from Vania side. The attempt was blocked but we couldn't catch the culprits." Dongho reported.

"They really are trying to start a war and using Vania for that." Sighed Minhyun.

"We moved some of the forces to Vania border as well." 

"I arranged the meeting you asked me. I think it will be better if you bring Jonghyun with you – of course if you sure that he's definitely the seer." Aaron said.

Minhyun nodded, it couldn't be just coincidence that Jonghyun appeared when the war about to start – the prophesy was right. Dongho and Aaron discussed other matters and Minhyun could just daydream. He was pulled out of his though when his mother entered the throne room with Jonghyun who looked shaken.

"Dongho, Aaron. Leave us." The Queen commanded, both of them bowed and left throwing encourage looks toward the seer.

"Sujin told me you think that this boy is the seer."

"Mother."

"Do you believe it just because what happened yesterday?"

"Mother…"

"I can't believe you let him stay in the palace without guards! What if he came to kill you?"

"Mother!" Minhyun raised his voice and stood from his seat "Aaron run a check up on him and his friend. They are clean. I tend to believe him as he never tried to excuse his actions and said the truth – knowing very well what was waiting for him if he say that he's a seer."

The Queen looked at Jonghyun once again and turned to leave the throne room.

"I'm sorry, usually my mom is far more friendly." Smiled Minhyun and came closer to stand by Jonghyun.

"Thank you for believing me."

"Nothing to be thankful about, did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad to hear that. I want to talk with you for a bit if that okay with you." 

Jonghyun nodded and Minhyun led him toward the study room. 

"Feel free to sit anywhere you want." Said Minhyun when he opened the door to study room. "I wanted to talk with you in private. Uh… If you feel uncomfortable to be with me alone, I can ask for your friend to be here."

"No, it's fine. Minki probably wouldn’t let you speak anyway." Jonghyun smiled and Minhyun couldn't help but smile as well.

"I have no way to prove that you are indeed the seer, but I tend to believe you." Minhyun pulled out his father diary and opened it "You heard about Lee Gyunhyun?"

"The last seer, well – the last one who was known for his seer ability."

"Right, before he disappeared he left a prophesy. It said that a new seer will appear before the King before new war start. I told you yesterday that I was looking for the seer for a while right? Well, that's the reason."

"That means… The war is not just a rumor?"

"Unfortunately no. The Silvora army is getting closer to our borders within every day, and it seems like it can happen in any day now."

"But… How can I help? My visions are nothing like Lee Gyunhyun's. I can't predict when they happen, and until now the only important thing I saw was the assassination attempt."

"You will help people to feel more relaxed when the war starts. And maybe it will make Silvora to reconsider their attack. Don't forget that Elvaria was known for it's seers." 

"I will try to help."

Minhyun smiled and nodded.

"Aaron said that you study in local university. I'm sorry but for the time being you can't attend your classes. I'll see what I can do to help you not fail your subjects."

"Minki will love that idea."

Minhyun laughed after hearing that.

"I hated my classes as well. If not for my sister I would just spend my days here with books."

Jonghyun laughed softly and Minhyun felt his heart skip a beat.

.

Minki found himself eating breakfast with Aaron. The later just appeared before his room with tray full of food.

"Is that a bribe?" Minki asked finally after few minutes of silence. 

"I saw Minhyun and Jonghyun talking right now."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of big news?"

"I think that Minhyun falling for your friend."

Minki chocked on the bread he was eating and Aaron hurried to tap on his back.

"They barely know each other."

"I told you that Minhyun tends to believe in people, I guess he can fall in love so quickly as well. It never happened before but he did have that look on his face like every world that left Jonghyun's mouth was the most important thing in a world."

Minki tried hard not to laugh at the situation, but he had to see it himself because it was hard to believe that the almighty king fell for his too-nice-too-cute-too-good friend in spare of less than two days. 

.

Minhyun smiled at Jonghyun who looked fascinated with every flower in the garden, if not for Minki and Aaron bickering this whole situation, it could pass as a date. Secretly, Minhyun wished that it was one, although he knew Jonghyun for less than 3 days, he felt a weird connection to the later.

"My sister really likes this place." Minhyun said when Jonghyun kneeled down and touched one of the flowers.

"I can understand why."

"You can come here as many times as you like, you're not a prisoner." Minhyun kneeled next to Jonghyun. "I'm sorry if you felt that way that night, it was not my intention at all."

"That’s fine. Minki tends to overreact sometimes." Jonghyun smiled and stood up. "I do need a favor." Minhyun nodded, thousands of thoughts run through his head. 'He will probably ask to go back home.'

"My sisters probably saw what happened at the parade. I need to make sure that they know I'm fine."

"Of course. You can use the telephone in my work room; if you want to visit them I'll ask Dongho to accompany you."

Jonghyun smiled and nodded, but the smile didn't last long. The pain pierced his head so suddenly that Jonghyun didn't have time to take a breath. He stumbled as the vision took place before his eyes.

_Minhyun was lying on ground with blood coming out from his mouth, his eyes were glassed and he didn't breath. Minki was lying not far from him, his hair full with blood. There were shouts, crying and smell of blood and fire everywhere._

"Jonghyun!" Minhyun cried out as he rushed to catch the seer. He gasped as he saw blood coming out of Jonghyun's nose. "Help!" Minki and Aaron heard the scream and rushed to them. Minhyun could feel his head start to spin when Jonghyun went weak in his arms without opening his eyes.

"Minhyun!" Minki shaked his shoulder, "Take ahold of yourself. It happens when Jonghyun has a vision, he will be fine after rest." Minki looked at his friend and bit his lip, Jonghyun looked in pain even after he went unconscious and it was the first time Minki saw him bleeding without an injury. This was bad and Minki had no idea if he should try to cheer Minhyun or himself. One thing he was sure of, Jonghyun needed to see doctor.

"We should take him to his room now." Aaron pointed out and handed Minhyun a handkerchief to whip the blood from Jonghyun's face. Minhyun took the handkerchief with shaking hand and tried wipe the blood that refused to stop, the blood would only smear, and Minhyun bit his lower lip, he looked at Aaron with pleading eyes.

"Call a doctor, say it's urgent." Aaron nodded and rushed inside.

Minhyun picked Jonghyun, Minki follows close, feeling a lump in his throat when he saw how Jonghyun's head lolled.

"Is this always like that?"

"Every time he has a vision he's in pain, usually there's a fever but... It's the first time I saw him bleed without an injury." Minki tried not to sound too worried, but he just couldn't ignore how pale Jonghyun became.

Minhyun couldn't believe how light Jonghyun was, he felt even smaller in his arms. The king could feel how hot Jonghyun's skin became just few minutes after the vision. They reached Jonghyun's room in no time, and Minki was the one who opened the door. Minhyun placed Jonghyun carefully on the bed and covered him with blankets.

"I will get towels." Minki said as he walked toward the bathroom, taking out 2 clean towels from the shelf. He wets both of them with cold water and walked back to the room, slightly taken a back when he saw how Minhyun caressed Jonghyun's hair. "It will make him feel better if you place one towel on his forehead. The other one is to wipe the blood from his face." 

Minhyun nodded and did as he was told, the moment the cold towel was placed on Jonghyun's forehead, he groaned, but his face relaxed.

"It's okay..." Minhyun whispered. He carefully begin wiping the blood, trying to be as gentle as possible. Minki looked surprised at the scene before him. He never thought that the King could be so caring towards a person he barely knew.

When Minhyun was almost done with cleaning Jonghyun's face, Aaron stormed inside the bedroom with the royal doctor. He was a man in his late 40s who spent most of his career as doctor inside the palace, and knew very well that Minhyun wouldn't call for him if it was not serious.

"Move!" Aaron shouted at one of maids that he almost bumped into, the girl dropped the towels she was holding but Aaron had no time to help her. He never knew that visions that seer had could hurt them. He opened the door to the clinic that was located in east saide of the palace and saw the doctor labeling some medications. 

"The King needs you now." Aaron tried to catch his breath as he spoke, mentally cursing himself that he didn't listen to Dongho, who told him to take better care of his body.

"Did the King hurt himself?" The doctor asked while he grabbed his bag, throwing a few medicaments inside.

"No, It's Kim Jonghyun, The seer. He had a vision and lost consciousness. He looked pretty bad when I left to get you."

.

"Your highness." The doctor bowed, and took a closer look at the seer. "Does he suffer from fever and nosebleed after every vision?" 

"No, usually it's only fever and after rest and pills it would go down. His head hurts while the vision strike, but I never saw him bleed without an injury." Minki answered, playing nervously with his fingers.

"I think the shock from what he saw made the pain worse, and it may be the reason for the nosebleed. His fever seems dangerously high, I'll prescribe stronger pills. He should stay in bed for few days, please make sure he drinks enough water." The doctor said as he finished examination. "He would be fine Your highness, don't worry. Lots of rest and plenty of fluids and he will be as new." The doctor smiled when he noticed how tense Minhyun became. 

"You probably should change his clothes to something more comfortable." The doctor noted and bowed before he left the room.

"Most of Jonghyun's clothes still at our apartment. I should pick them up." Minki noted.  
"You can stay here. You'll be more help here as you taken care of him before." Aaron moved to the door. "I'll go, just tell me what to bring."

Minhyun zoned out when Minki explained what clothes to bring, and replaced the towel on seer forehead. Jonghyun still looked in pain, but they couldn't give him painkillers until he was awake.   
"It's strange how a person you know barely for few days can grow on you." Minhyun mused while he looked at Jonghyun. He didn't notice when Minki sat back on the other side of the bed. 

"He still looks in pain." Whispered Minki, his eyes full of tears. Minhyun looked at him and nodded. They sat in silence for few minutes, both of them too deep in thoughts.

"How long you know each other?" Minhyun once again changed the towel.

"Since our birth I guess... We lived close, and he was the only one who was my age. Jonghyun was really shy, like, more shy than he is now, especially with new people. When we were 15 years old, his parents died in accident. My parents took Jonghyun and his sisters in, and he stayed with us even when his sisters moved out." Minki finally looked at Minhyun "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, I acted like an asshole. But we both know that Elvaria is not a seer-friendly."

"You right, and I'm working to change that."

"Jonghyun never told his sisters about his ability. He's too stubborn to share his troubles with others."

"But you know."

"I found him passed out on the floor in our room after one of his visions. My parents were at work, and when Jonghyun woke up he begged me not to tell anyone. He was afraid that we all get killed."

"Minki, are you… _in love_ with Jonghyun?"

Minki blinked at Minhyun and started laugh hysterically.

"Oh God, Aaron was right, you really have a big fat crush over Jonghyun!" Minki tried to calm down and whipped his eyes "Jonghyun is my brother, and I see him as one. But it's amazing that you really fell in love with him and you barely even know him."

Minhyun pouted and looked at Jonghyun, who was still asleep. 

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"It's what worries me the most." Minhyun whispered and Minki laughed once again.

"You should get some rest; he probably will be asleep for few more hours." Minki said. "Aaron and Dongho told me about Silvora, I know that you have enough things to worry about and Jonghyun really dislike when people fuss around him."

"I want to stay here."

Minki raised his eyebrow but said nothing aside from nodding. Jonghyun was shy and timid sometimes, but people loved him and cherished him. So it was no surprise to Minki that Minhyun fell for his friend so quickly. He spotted a small couch and moved to sit on it, letting Minhyun some sort of privacy. 

Minhyun changed the towel once more and moved a wet stride of hair aside. Finally Jonghyun looked more comfortable.

.

Jonghyun woke up and the first thing he felt was splitting headache. A shiver ran through his body, he felt something heavy on his left arm and when he looked to his left side he saw Minhyun holding his arm, sleeping. He blinked a few times just to make sure he was not dreaming. Jonghyun looked once again to his left, and Minhyun was still there, asleep in what seemed to be the most uncomfortable position ever. The seer poked Minhyun lightly, who mumbled something in his sleep but woke up almost immediately. 

"Jonghyun! You okay?" Minhyun asked the moment he saw that Jonghyun was awake.

"Yeah…" Minhyun eyed him suspiciously "My head hurts…" confessed Jonghyun.

Minhyun nodded and reached toward the pills and glass of water. He handed them to Jonghyun, waiting for the seer to finish before placing his hand on his forehead.

"Still warm." Minhyun mumbled. "Try to rest some more. You really scared me, you just passed out. Even Minki was afraid – he said that he never saw you bleed without injuring yourself. What the vision was about that made you react so badly?"

"Minhyun…" Jonghyun played nervously with his hands "I saw…" Jonghyun gulped down and took deep breath "I saw you and Minki. You both were dead."

"Dead…" Minhyun repeated what Jonghyun said. "I guess that is expected."

"No! No, we need to prevent it. We need to prevent the war somehow!"

"Jonghyun, what you need right now is to rest. You should get better so in the morning we can attend meeting with Silvora ambassador." Minhyun pushed Jonghyun so that he could lie in his bed once again. "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'm sorry that I scared you."

"I hope so; now move a bit so I can lie as well. My back is killing me from falling asleep in weird position. And Minki have been sleeping on the couch for hours now." Minhyun grumbled, but smiled when he saw a small smile forming on Jonghyun face.

"Sweet dreams, Your Highness." 

.

Minki tried hard not to giggle when he saw how Jonghyun curled near Minhyun. Minhyun was sprawled on the bed, one of his legs was sticking out and his hair looked more like a bird nest. Jonghyun was curled into a tight ball next to him.

"Yah, lovebirds…", Minki called out, making the 2 sleeping figures wake up in seconds. When they realized their position, both of them blushed, making Minki laugh harder. "So cute." He cooed. 

"How are you feeling?" Minki approached his friend the moment he could stop laughing. "You still look a little bit pale."

"My head still hurt, but I think that the fever gone down."

"You scared the shit out of me. Try not to bleed next time."

"Can't promise that."

"Jerk."

Minhyun looked at two friends and smiled fondly. They indeed added more life to this place.

"Jonghyun, if you feel like it, I would like you to come with me to the meeting." Minhyun said.

"I'm fine. Just let me to take a shower and change my clothes."

"Oh, about that. Didn't Aaron say that he will bring our stuff?" Asked Minki.

"He did come yesterday when you were asleep. He even tried to wake you up but you were dead to the world." Minhyun laughed when Minki scratched his head. "I'll go to change clothes as well. I'll ask Dongho to pick you up in an hour." Jonghyun nodded and Minhyun left.

"You really alright?" Minki looked at his friend worriedly.

"Yes, just the headache."

"Jonghyun… Will… Will you tell me what did you saw? I never saw you in so much pain before."

Jonghyun said nothing for a few minutes, considering what words to use to drop the not-so-good news.

"I saw you and Minhyun. You both were dead."

Minki blinked few times and sat on the bed.

"Minki…"

"I guess that people die at war… I just hope that it won't hurt."

"I won't let you die." Jonghyun almost screamed. "Not you, nor Minhyun, nor anyone. This war should never happen. I have those visions so I can change stuff, right? We will change it."

Minki smiled and nodded.

"Well, if you going to the meeting you should wash and dress in clean clothes. It's good that I told Aaron bring some clean clothes for you."

"Minki, I…"

"I trust you, Jonghyun. I know that you will do your best. Please don't overthink it." Minki walked toward the peal of clothes that Aaron brought. "I told you to throw those ugly t-shirts!" Minki almost face palmed himself.

"Sorry!" Jonghyun rushed inside bathroom before he could feel his friend wrath.

.

Dongho knocked on the door exactly one hour later. Jonghyun smiled when he opened the door, waving Minki a goodbye as he follows the guard into the throne room. 

"Before we go inside, I have something with me." Dongho gave Jonghyun small box.

"What is that?"

"The Queen asked me to give it to you."

"I thought that the Queen did not believe me."

"The Queen trusts her son and his decisions." Dongho smiled "Open the box. You should wear it before we go inside."

Jonghyun said as he was told, and saw star pin in it. 

"Is that…" Jonghyun looked shocked at Dongho.

"Yes, it's part of formal clothing for a seer. Unfortunately, the clothes are not ready yet, but the pin will do it's job today." Dongho patted Jonghyun on his shoulder and opened the doors to the throne room. Aside from Minhyun, Aaron and the Queen no one was there yet. Dongho bowed and Jonghyun quickly did the same. The Queen smiled when she saw the pin on Jonghyun's shirt and called him over. 

"Your place is beside the King. Don't be afraid to voice your opinion." She said and Jonghyun nodded, playing nervously with hem of his shirt. Minhyun smiled at him.

The doors to the throne room opened once again and General Park entered with some other counselors, they all bowed and took their places. A few seconds later, the Silvora ambassador walked in as well, smirking when he saw the young King and without much mannerism, he walked as close as Dongho let him to the King.

"Greetings from Silvora." He said and smiled, the smile showed his crooked teeth. "But I see that the King is really desperate now that he brings random people to the meeting." 

Everyone eyes went to look at Jonghyun, who said nothing and tried his best not to show how nervous he really was. 

"His name is Kim Jonghyun, and he is not just 'someone'. He is the seer of Elvaria." Minhyun said, and Jonghyun could feel shivers run down his spine from his voice.

"Seer? You telling me that this kid has a gift of Gods?" Silvora ambassador laughed and attempted to take a few steps closer to Minhyun and Jonghyun, but was blocked by Dongho.

"I'm sorry, but you shall not forget that you talking to our King right now." Aaron said "Insulting him or the seer is considered a crime in Elvaria, and I'm sure you don't want to provoke the guards."

"Very well." Silvora ambassador looked around himself and smiled once again "My King has a very clear message. If until the sunrise of tomorrow you don't give up on the throne, a war will start."

Silence fell in the throne room; Jonghyun could swear he heard his heartbeat. Minhyun stood up and just Jonghyun realized that Minhyun was indeed a King.

"Tell your King that Elvaria will never surrender. We will be ready to welcome you. Now, get out of here." Minhyun said and Dongho grabbed the Silvora ambassador before he could say something.

"Your Highness!" General Park looked at his King "You know very well that we're not ready for a war! We will lose not only our kingdom but our lives as well."

"With all due to respect, I agree with General Park." One of the consolers said. 

"Do you not trust your King decisions?" asked the Queen.

"Rushed decisions will bring no good."

"Who said it was a rushed decision?" The Queen looked at General Park's eyes. "My son made this decision based on information Aaron and Dongho provided. Both of them proved hundreds of times that they should be trusted."

"They kids! They know nothing about war!" One of the consolers said.

"Be ready with your man at sunrise General Park." Said Minhyun "If you think that you are not capable of that, you can leave immediately as well as anyone who doubt my decision." 

Jonghyun stayed quiet all that time, he was not used to that kind of things and was afraid to say something that will bring anger toward Minhyun.

"Is he really the seer?" Asked General Park as he looked at Jonghyun.

"Yes." Answered Aaron and smiled kindly at Jonghyun.

"I will inform my people to be ready at sunrise." General Park bowed and left. The counselors threw poisonous looks towards Minhyun but kept silent.

"Everyone is dismissed." Said Minhyun and sat back on the throne. Only when everyone left Jonghyun realized that he was holding a breath.

"I'm sorry Jonghyun. You must had felt out of place, but the only way for us to be sure that Silvora will attack us – was bringing you here." Minhyun smiled tiredly.

"That’s fine." Jonghyun looked at the Queen who approached him. 

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, and sorry that I doubted you."

"It's alright, Your H…"

"No need for formalities here." The Queen turned to her son "Sujin should be back tonight, I will appoint her at the hospital."

"Thank you." Minhyun nodded.

"Aaron, would you mind to help me with something? Bring Jonghyun's friend with you." The queen said and walked out the throne room. Aaron bowed and left after her.

"Jonghyun." Minhyun said as he stood once again "Let's go to the garden."

Jonghyun smiled and walked after Minhyun. They walked in silence until Minhyun pointed at a bench near an oak tree.

"Do you feel better?" Minhyun asked.

"Yes, thank you." Jonghyun looked at birds on the tree "Why did you say that the only way to be sure that Silvora about to attack is to bring me to the meeting?"

"For months there was a strange activity near our border with Silvora, they were trying to make their way into Vania's politics as well. I told you that Dongho and Aaron were sure that someone would try and kill me at the parade, so when you made that ruckus, we were ready." Minhyun sighed "Silvora Jing is afraid of nothing, he just wants to be the most powerful one. If he knows that seer is on our side, he will consider every move he will make. The man you saw today is his right hand, he wouldn't say anything that is not true in front a man who hold God's gift."

"Sometimes I feel it's more a curse than a gift."

"Jonghyun."

"I think that I fell in love with you."

Jonghyun blinked few times, opening and closing his mouth.

"You... You barely know me!"

"Well, the war is going to start tomorrow; we don't have that time for knowing each other better!"

"You are insane."

Minhyun leaned closer, their lips almost touching. Jonghyun couldn't help himself and closed his eyes.

"Let's spend the rest of the day together." Minhyun smiled and pecked Jonghyun's lips.

.

Minki was looking at Aaron and the Queen drinking tea.

"How can you stay so calm before the storm?" He asked, Minki just couldn't believe his eyes.

"Panicking won't help us. The war was destined to happen; now we just know it will happen tomorrow." The Queen answered.

"You should enjoy the last hours of a peaceful life." Aaron added and gave Minki a pastry.

"I thought that Minhyun was crazy, but it seems like you all are."

The Queen laughed and Minki could not help himself and smiled as well.

 _"Ah…He's cute."_ Aaron almost slapped himself when that though crossed his mind.

.

The night came faster than any would want. Jonghyun and Minhyun were laying on the grass, looking at the stars. 

"My mom always said the sky is most clear before the storm." Said Jonghyun and Minhyun interviewed their fingers.

"My father used to say the same."

"Do you miss your father?"

"Yes. Especially now when we don't know what will happen tomorrow."

"I miss my parents as well. I have my sisters, but it's not the same." Minhyun turned so he could face Jonghyun. "When it will be over, I want you to meet them, they would love you."

"Sure." Minhyun smiled and pulled Jonghyun closer. "I. Love. You." Minhyun whispered.

"I think that I love you too."

"You think?" Minhyun pouted.

"No! It's not what I mean. I'm sorry, it's just that I have never…" Minhyun just laughed and kissed Jonghyun. "Stop kissing me when I'm trying to talk about serious stuff!" Jonghyun pouted.

"I can't. You're too cute for your own good."

"Minhyun…"

"Hm…?"

"Please don't leave me."

Minhyun smiled softly and nodded. He will try his best to stay alive, but he just couldn't promise that.

"Let's go inside. It's getting colder." Minhyun stood up and pulled Jonghyun to his feet as well. They made their way back inside when Minki almost bumped into them.

"Dongho want us at training grounds."

"Why?" Jonghyun asked dumbly and looked at Minhyun who just shook his head in wonder.  
They were surprised to see Dongho holding out two guns.

"One for Jonghyun and one for you Minki. I won't let you join us at battle, but you need to be able to protect yourself if the Silvora soldiers come here."

"I have never held a gun before."

"Well, you're here now right? You can't be good after such short practice, but it should do the job if you need to protect yourself." Dongho gave the guns out. "First rule, always hold the gun firmly. It's important for you to try and move as little as possible when you fire a gun. If you do everything right, you will hit the target."

Jonghyun looked at the gun he was holding and trembled a bit.

"Do you see the targets there? Try and fire there in turns. Jonghyun, do you want to be first?" Dongho asked. The seer nodded slowly and stood facing the target.

"Extend your arms Jonghyun." Minhyun stood behind Jonghyun and placed his own hands on top of Jonghyun's "Try to relax your shoulders. You have nothing to be afraid of, it's just paper targets and it's okay if you don't succeed on your first try. Try to part your legs a bit so you can be more balanced, and bent them a little." Jonghyun did as Minhyun instructed him and fired. He flinched because of the sound and missed the target a little.

"It's okay. Try once again." Minhyun said and with a little bit more confidence Jonghyun did as he was told. This time he hit the target and Minki cheered at the back. "Good job."

Jonghyun smiled weakly and let Minhyun to take the gun out of his hands.

"Minki, your turn." Said Dongho, and surprisingly enough he succeed on his first try. "Did you use a gun before?"

"No, but Minhyun is a better teacher than you are." Smirked Minki and gave the gun back to Dongho. Aaron who watched from behind just laughed at Dongho's face.

"Take the guns with you everywhere you go. Do not go without them." Dongho said.

"Alright."

"You okay?" Minhyun placed his hand on Jonghyun's back. 

"Yes… No. I don't know." Jonghyun sighed. "I guess it becoming real suddenly."

"Let's try and get some rest."

"I'm not sure that I can fall asleep tonight." Jonghyun whispered.

"Let's just lay down then." Minhyun suggested and pulled Jonghyun toward his room.

"Jonghyun, don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" Minki shouted and Jonghyun wished that the earth will swallow him.

.

With first sunrays came the attack. Jonghyun and Minhyun talked most of the night while lying side by side, so Minhyun was ready to go the moment he heard the explosions.

"Don't go out the palace." Minhyun said and pulled Jonghyun with him out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"To my mother's room."

"What?!"

"Jonghyun, I know you for less than a week but I learned how to read people fast. I know that the moment I'll walk out you will find a way to join me. Mom will keep a watch over you."

"I'm not a baby, Minhyun."

"I never said that. I just want you to be safe."

When Minhyun opened the doors to his mother bedroom, Jonghyun saw pouting Minki sitting there. The Queen was standing near the window.

"Minhyun!"

"Mom, I need to go. Please look over them."

"I will bring them with me to the hospital to help Sujin if we needed."

Minhyun nodded and leaned to kiss Jonghyun on the forehead.

"Don’t make stupid decisions while I'm gone." With that Minhyun left and Jonghyun just looked at his back. 

"Jonghyun," Jonghyun turned around when Minki called his name. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The rest of the day was a blur. Jonghyun couldn't make himself eat when the Queen brought the food, the smell itself made him sick.

The night fell upon Elvaria, but they could still hear explosions coming from the city. 

"I hope my parents are safe." Minki said suddenly and Jonghyun looked at his friend, he never saw him so worried.

"Everything will be alright, sweetheart." The Queen placed her hand on Minki shoulder and squeezed it.

Minki was about to say something when the door to Queen room was opened and a Silvora man entered, holding one of the maid, with knife pinned to her throat. Jonghyun recognized him as the Silvora ambassador. Before they could do something, the man cut the maid throat and threw her on the floor.

"The lucky room. Queen, seer and just pretty face. Doesn't it sound to you like a joke?" The man laughed and made few steps toward them.  
"One more step and I will shoot!" Minki pulled out his gun.

"Oh? Do you know how to use a gun, pretty?"

"We will know when I kill you, you bastard."

"You can shoot, it won't change that your King is dead."

"W-what?" Jonghyun asked in shaking voice.

"While you were locked here, your King was killed. It was my pleasure to do so."

"Jonghyun, don't listen to him. He just wants to provoke us." Minki said.

"Provoke you?" The man laughed and thrown a sword on the ground.

"It… It's Minhyun's..." The Queen whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"He fought until his last breath. It was one of the best fights I had in my life." The man mocked. "But sadly he was weak and…"

Minki pulled the trigger before the man could finish what he wanted to say. Jonghyun kneeled near the sword and without saying something ran out of the room.

"Jonghyun!" Minki screamed, and run after his friend. "Wait! Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun didn't stop, he run on shaking legs without knowing where he needed to run. And then the memory flashed before his eyes – the main street, near the place when they met for the first time. Jonghyun run there, he could hear his name being called by Minki but didn't stop until he reached the place.

He saw Minhyun there, lying on the ground with pool of blood. Some soldiers where near him, looking more afraid than they should when they saw Jonghyun.

Jonghyun fell on his knees near Minhyun, and with shaking hands, caressed his hair. If not for the deadly paleness, he could pass as sleeping person.

"You said that you wouldn't leave me." Cried Jonghyun. He failed, Jonghyun failed because he didn't protect the person who was so dear to him. He should have never listened to Minhyun.

"Jonghyun…" Minki kneeled beside him.

"Minki, he told me that he loved me." Jonghyun hiccupped "And I said that I think that I love him too." 

"We need to get back to the palace." Minki said.

"I can't leave him here alone."

"Jonghyun…" Minki never get to finish his sentence as explosion happened near them. Without thinking twice Minki laid on top of Jonghyun who fell near Minhyun's body. "We need get to the palace now. It's not safe here!"  
Jonghyun said nothing as Minki pulled him up.

"You promised Kim Jonghyun. You promised not to make rushed decisions, I know it's hard right now but we need get to the palace before you will get killed and then we will lose this damn war for sure!"

"What… What did you say?"

"Jonghyun…"

"You said that I need to be safe so we can win this war. What are you talking about?"

"It's just what Aaron told me yesterday night when we stayed with the Queen. He said that Silvora would want you at their side."

"Minhyun…"

"You can't help him anymore. But you still need to do your job as the seer of Elvaria. So please, let's go to the palace."

Minki pulled Jonghyun after himself, trying to move as fast as he could. Eventually they made it back to the palace. Jonghyun fell on the floor the moment they entered and Minki fell beside him panting.

"Where the hell is Aaron and Dongho." Minki whispered. He looked at Jonghyun who was crying and hardened his jaw. He needed to find Aaron and Dongho before things get worse.

"Jonghyun… Jonghyun!" Minki shaked his friend, he stopped only when Jonghyun looked at him with unfocused eyes. "Listen to me. Stay here, don't go out. I'll try to find Dongho and Aaron so we can bring Minhyun here." Jonghyun showed no reaction and Minki cursed under his breath "Do you even understand what I just said?" With no reaction Minki shook his head and went out the palace. The city was big, finding them would be not an easy job – but he needed to try. Spending the last few years wandering around the city for inspiration, Minki found shortcuts that most people never knew about. He saw Aaron first; the latter was holding his left arm near his chest.

"Aaron!"

"Minki! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Minhyun…"

"I know," Aaron gulped down "One of the soldiers told me. I send Dongho there so he can bring him back to the palace."

"I need you to come with me as well. Jonghyun won't listen to me; he just looks at me with glossed eyes."

"It's too dangerous to move right now."

"I don't care!" Minki screamed. "I did as you told me; I kept Jonghyun inside all day while Minhyun got himself killed. Now Jonghyun is blaming himself for it and I need you to help me to fix this before he do something that kill him as well!"  
Aaron looked at Minki shocked and eventually nodded. They were not far from the palace when few Silvora soldiers cornered them. Before Aaron could do something, one of the soldiers shot at Minki's direction and in the next moment Aaron saw how he fell to the ground.

"Minki!" Aaron screamed but had not time to approach the later. He fired few times and run off, leaving Minki's body behind.

"Jonghyun!" Aaron shouted when he saw the seer running at his direction. "Jonghyun…"

"Where is Minki?" Aaron said nothing "Aaron, where is Minki?"

"I'm so sorry Jonghyun…"

"No…"

"Wait! Jonghyun!!!" Aaron tried to grab Jonghyun's hand but the seer was faster. Aaron cursed under his breath as he watched Jonghyun disappear in darkness.

Jonghyun took few steps with shaking legs, he tried hard to stop the tears from falling. With every step he took he felt like his body would collapse any moment.

"Jonghyun!" The seer heard a familiar voice calling out his name. "Jonghyun, wait!"

Before Jonghyun could react, someone grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"You okay? Are you hurt?" The person asked while scanning his body with his eyes. Jonghyun only shook his head and tried to free himself from the grip.

"They… They died, Dongho." 

"I know." Dongho let go of Jonghyun arm "We need go back to the castle, the war is not over yet and you need to rest."

"No… I have to do something."

"Jonghyun don't be dumb. You barely stand, you can't bring back Minhyun nor Minki by getting yourself killed."

"I need get to Ellan."

"Are you lost your mind?!" Dongho attempted to grab Jonghyun again but the seer dodged. "There is no way for a living being get to Ellan! You will be killed by giant squid before you reach Ellan!"

"Dongho! Jonghyun!" Dongho turned around and saw Aaron running to them. He held his left arm in his chest, his clothes were dirty with a few blood stains but other than that he looked alright. "We need get to the castle."

"Jonghyun want go to Ellan."

"What?!"

"Everyone say that being a seer is gift from Gods, I need to see those Gods and beg them to stop this madness before more people lose their lives."

Jonghyun wiped his tears with his sleeve, smearing the dirt all over his face. Aaron looked at the seer and only then realized how young Jonghyun is. "If I can't reach them, then what's the point of being a seer?"

"Minhyun told us to not leave your side if something happen to him." Dongho tried once again "You need rest; you're dead on your feet!"

"Minhyun is dead; he died because I'm useless as seer."

"Jonghyun… Minhyun died because he believed that you will put an end to this war. He preferred to lose his life and not let you lose your own. Being a King meaning that he need to protect his people, Minhyun did what he thought was right it has nothing to do with him sacrificing his life for you." 

"It's not fair." Jonghyun sunk on his knees and Aaron and Dongho looked at each other before kneeling as well. Aaron placed his right arm on Jonghyun shoulder and squeezed gently.

"No, it's not."

"I need go to Ellan."

"Jonghyun…"

"Minki have always said that I'm a selfless bastard who always feel like he's holding the entire world on his shoulders…" Jonghyun smiled sadly "It's true, but not because I'm selfless, it just because I want that people I care about be happy. I want just this once use the power I have and make things right"

Dongho placed hand on Jonghyun shoulder and nodded.

"Alright." Dongho said "Alright, let's go to Ellan."

"You can't go there!" 

"I told you, Minhyun asked us not to leave you, and I'm not going to refuse a command just so you can play the hero alone." Dongho tried to joke but only got a light hit from Aaron. "We should go now before it will get dark and then we will need to deal not only with the squid but with night as well."

Jonghyun stood up with help from Aaron. They moved as fast as they could through the city. Jonghyun tried not to pay attention to what become of this city and how many bodies lied around.

"…Hyun…Jonghyun."

"What?"

"You alright? You stopped on your track and you look like you will faint any moment." Aaron approached the seer.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Aaron didn't believe a word that Jonghyun said, but it was not a good time for a quarrel. 

"War is not a pleasant sight." Said Dongho "That the reason we should comeback alive, so we can protect those who still alive from Silvora."

Jonghyun said nothing as he continued walking. The rest of the journey they made in silence – Dongho was turning his head back every few minutes just to check that Aaron and Jonghyun could keep up with his pace. Dongho could see the harbor already when a Silvora soldier appeared from the dark and Dongho pulled out his gun.

"Move." Dongho growled. "Or I will shoot and believe me, I will not think twice."

The soldier just smirked and took few steps forward.

"The royal guard and right hand of the King helping the seer to escape." The soldier mocked. "Are you so desperate that you have no pride left?" The moment he finished those worlds, he dived to attack Dongho. Before Dongho could pull the trigger a gunshot was heard and the Silvora soldier fell on the ground.

Dongho turned around and saw Jonghyun holding Aaron's gun, he's hand shaking before he let the gun fell to the ground.

"I… I've just killed a man." Jonghyun whispered. Aaron collected himself and picked up the gun from the ground. With just one look at Jonghyun, Dongho could see how the seer was shaking.

"You just saved my life Jonghyun." Dongho looked around just to make sure that there no more enemies around "We almost near the harbor, let's go."

Jonghyun tried to walk but he was shaking so much that Aaron had to hold his hand and pull him after himself.

"You did the right thing, Jonghyun. You saved Dongho and us from getting killed." Aaron said in low voice, just so Jonghyun could hear him.

Most of the boats were ruined by Silvora soldiers probably as Dongho noted. The only boat that they still could use was small and seemed to be old.

"We have no other choice," Aaron said and Dongho nodded. They climbed inside the boat, Dongho taking the paddles.

"It will take us more than 2 hours to reach Ellan. I have never tried to go there before, so be ready to run into the squid the moment we pass Ona Island." Dongho said.

'Ona Island'. The name woke Jonghyun from his stupor; he wished he could turn back time and just hang out with Minki at the island. He wanted to see his sisters so badly, but mostly he just wanted to receive a warm hug from Minhyun.

"You're crying." Aaron pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and whipped Jonghyun tears. 

"I'm sorry, I feel more like a burden now than a help." Jonghyun smiled and hiccupped.

"You're just overwhelmed, when was the last time you slept?" Aaron asked.

"More than two days ago…"

"Do you want to try and nap? We have no idea what will wait for us at Ellan." Aaron taped his knees, showing Jonghyun where he could put his head on.

Jonghyun was about to refuse but the smile Aaron gave him, felt so genuine that Jonghyun just nodded. He placed himself on the floor, his head on Aaron's lap and closed his eyes. He felt jacket being placed on top of his head.

"So the light won't bother you." Dongho said.

.

Jonghyun woke up and the first thing he became aware of was that he was lying on sand. He scrambled to his feet and looked around. The boat was nowhere to be seen, Dongho and Aaron disappeared as well. He could see only sand and rocks, there was no one on the island. Jonghyun clothes were dry, so he assumed that their boat did not crash, so how did he get here and where Dongho and Aaron disappeared?

"Kim Jonghyun." Jonghyun turned around and saw a man standing near him. The man looked in his mid-thirties, wearing royal blue dress shirt and matching trousers. He had a yellow star on his chest. Jonghyun's eyes opened wide when he recognized the man he saw on pictures that Minhyun showed him.

"You…You're seer Lee Gyunhyun!"

"You correct." Lee Gyunhyun smiled.

"But… You are dead." Jonghyun said without thinking and clasped his right hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, I did not think…"

The older seer just laughed.

"You are right, I'm dead. Welcome to Ellan seer Kim Jonghyun." Lee Gyunhyun bowed to him and Jonghyun blinked in confusion.

"Am I dead as well?"

"No." Gyunhyun laughed once again "You funny young man."

"If I'm not dead, where are Aaron and Dongho?"

"Ah… Well, you're not dead but your body is not here as well. You see, a mortal can't enter this place. But a seer is not a mere human, even if some people want to believe so. We get our gift from Gods, so our spirit can come here if Gods want to see us."

"Did… Did you hear that I want to speak with Gods?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not a God, so I can't decide call anyone here. My job is only to take you to them. They wanted to see you." Lee Gyunhyun turned around and started to walk toward the rocks. The moment he reached them, a white castle appeared. "Come."

Jonghyun ran toward the older seer and stopped on his track only when he saw 2 figures approaching them. A woman, that was wearing a white gown, her hair had a gold hairpiece in form of the sun, and a man, that was wearing white shirt and pants with gold star and moon pin on his shirt. Jonghyun could swear they were glowing.

"Kim Jonghyun, welcome to Ellan." The woman greeted him. Her voice was quiet but powerful. "My name is Hayun, and this is my brother Haneyul."

Jonghyun bowed, but said nothing.

"We've been watching you for some time now, so let me ask you a question. Why do you think we should help you?" The man, Haneyul asked.

"The war is taking too many innocent lives, as a seer I failed to prevent it from happen. My seer powers were given by you. I had no other place to go and ask for help."

"Is that the only reason?" Hayun asked looking straight inside Jonghyun eyes.

"No," Jonghyun took a deep breath "I… I want to ask you to bring back all the people that were killed in this war."

"Why should we bring back the King who failed to protect his own kingdom?" 

"That’s not true! Minhyun did everything he could to stop the war, he sacrificed his own life so that I can keep on living." 

"Did he?" Mused Hayun, small smile forming on her face "So tell me, young seer, is that the only reason you want him back?"

"No. I… I want to bring him back because he's important to me. I want Minki back because he was never supposed to die in first place. I want people who died to be back because they believed in me even after I failed them." Jonghyun looked at Lee Gyunhyun who smiled and nodded. "Minhyun is not like the old King. He never believed that humans are better than Gods. He worked hard to bring happiness to his people."

"For us to be able to make your wish come true, we need a payment."

"I will give you anything," Jonghyun begged.

"Will you agree to lose your life so everyone else can come back? Your life in exchange for your friend's life's, and then the war will be over." Haneyul asked.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure Jonghyun? You will never be able to meet the people you love. Minhyun, Minki, your sisters… Dongho and Aaron. Your friends from university." Lee Gyunhyun said.

"Yes." Jonghyun nodded and stood as straight as he could.

"Very well. Farewell Kim Jonghyun." Jonghyun blinked in confusion when the Gods and Gyunhyun bowed before him and then everything went black.

.

The first thing that Minhyun felt was tingles in his toes. He tried to open his eyes and saw himself lying on his bed in his room.

'I remember the pain and the darkness but… How come I'm alive?" 

Minhyun didn't have enough time to think when the door to his room opened and Minki stormed in with shocked expression.

"You're not dead either!" The younger man screamed and Minhyun dumbly nodded.

"What… What happened." Minhyun got up from the bed and took few careful steps. When he was sure that he could walk, he ran out of his room with Minki.

"I don't know! I'm sure that I died, I saw you dead and Jonghyun was crying all over your body – you damned egoist…" Minki stopped on his tracks suddenly. "Jonghyun. Jonghyun did something. That bastard really did something to bring us back!" Minki screamed once again, making Minhyun to stop on running as well.

"Minhyun!" The King turned around and saw his mother shocked face. "How…"  
The women fastened her steps and hugged her son.

"You died, Minhyun."

"I don't know what happened…"

"I will tell you what happened. Kim Jonghyun, that jerk, probably did something stupid because he never use his brain." Minki growled, but Minhyun could see the panic in his eyes.

"Mom, did you see Aaron and Dongho?"

"Aaron left yesterday evening and still not came back. I heard nothing from Dongho, since he left looking for Jonghyun after…" The queen looked at Minki.

"After I died." Minki said.

"Yes."

Minki walked toward the window and his eyes grew big. 

"What… What is that?"

The Queen and Minhyun came to stand by Minki side and couldn't believe their eyes as well.  
The city that was almost destroyed looked like nothing happened. There was nothing that pointed out that there was a war happening just a few hours ago. Minhyun didn't wait for others to say something and run to the throne room, only to find it empty. He did not wait for Minki and others and run out the castle.

"Yah! Minhyun!" Minki called and run after him.

"I don't understand." Minhyun whispered when he saw that people continues with their lives, nothing pointed out that war occurred.

"We need go to Ona Island." Minki said and pulled Minhyun toward the harbor.

"Ona Island?"

"Jonghyun…"

"Jonghyun always goes there when he needs to think… He told me that. Aaron and Dongho probably went with him as I told them not to leave his side if something happened to me." Minhyun nodded. "Let's go."

They ran towards the harbor, ignoring people who noticed Minhyun and bowed a little bit puzzled by their king behavior. They almost reached the harbor when Minki noticed 2 familiar figures.

Dongho was piggybacking Jonghyun and Aaron walked with a little bit of a puzzled look. Both of them stopped when they noticed who ran toward them.

"Minhyun? Minki?" Aaron blinked a few times.

"Aaron, hit me because I think that I lost my mind completely and I see two of our dead friends running toward us."

"Then we went insane together." Aaron pointed out.

"How come are you…" Dongho asked when Minhyun and Minki approached them.

"Alive?" Minki crossed his arms on his chest "We were hoping you will help us to answer that."

"What happened to Jonghyun?" Minhyun asked and approached Dongho to take a closer look at the seer.

"He's just sleeping." Aaron assured Minhyun.

"It's a long story. Let's go back to the castle." Dongho nodded.

Minhyun looked at Jonghyun sleeping form and had a bit of déjà vu to time when Jonghyun passed out because of vision. This time though he looked peaceful and comfortable. The King caressed the seer's hair and smiled softly. Jonghyun was okay and back to his side.

"I found Jonghyun when he tried to get to the harbor alone. Aaron found us few minutes later. At first I thought that Jonghyun just want go to Ona Island, but turns out he wanted get to Ellan."

"I told you he makes rushed decisions!" Minki growled and shot an angry look toward his sleeping friend.

"Of course it's an insane idea, but we promised Minhyun not leave his side so we went with him. We almost reached the harbor when one of Silvora soldiers attacked Dongho, Jonghyun grabbed my gun and shot him." Aaron picked up the story.

"He almost fainted himself when he realized what he did." Added Dongho.

"We let him sleep on the boat, and after we went past Ona Island, something weird happened. We couldn't wake Jonghyun up and we couldn't continue on moving, there was some barrier that hold us out the place. We tried to sell from other direction but nothing happened so Dongho suggested that we turn around. It started to get dark so we spend the night at Ona Island."

"But the weirdest stuff happened when we slept. Lee Gyunhyun appeared in our dreams telling us to get back to Elvaria at sunrise. He said to let Jonghyun sleep and that he will wake up alone at some point." Dongho shifted on his sit "When we woke up, Aaron's cast disappeared and his hand looked like nothing happened to it. My injuries disappeared as well."

"We will have answers only when Jonghyun wake up. For now all we know that people aside from us and my mother know nothing about the war. Seems like they lost their memory of recent events." Minhyun said and other nodded.

"The city does not look like the war happened at all." Minki added.

"Go to clean yourself, and rest. When Jonghyun wake up we will have more answers." Minhyun said "Dongho, Aaron I'm glad to see you again."

.

First thing that Jonghyun noticed when he woke up, is that he was lying on something soft. He opened his eyes, and blinked for few seconds before he could clearly see his surroundings.

"Jonghyun? Are you awake?"

"Hmm… I guess being dead has its own benefits…"

"What are you talking about? Are you still asleep? Or did you hit your head and I should call doctor for you?"

Jonghyun looked toward the voice and blinked furiously when he noticed that the voice owner was Minhyun.

"Why are you here?! They said that you will come back!" Jonghyun panicked "You can't be dead!"

"I'm alive, and so you are." Minhyun explained calmly.

"What… But they said…" Jonghyun sat and looked around the room, only then realizing that he was lying on Minhyun's bed.

"Who said what?" Minhyun looked confused "I don't understand what you trying to say."

"Are you really alive?" Jonghyun whispered.

Minhyun smiled and leaned to kiss Jonghyun softly on lips. Jonghyun blushed and blinked furiously trying not to cry. He was not a cry baby, but for the past few days he cried more than he cried his whole life.

"Would I be able to kiss you if I was dead?" Minhyun smirked and pulled Jonghyun into a hug. "Would you mind to tell us what did you do? It's not only that Minki and I came back to life, it seems that everyone in Elvaria have lost memory of the war."

"Maybe one day, I'll tell..." Jonghyun let himself melt into Minhyun's hug for few seconds. Minhyun placed one more kiss on Jonghyun lips. "Is.. Minki alright?"

"Well, aside from being furious about how careless you act, he's totally fine. Actually he left about half an hour ago to grab some clean clothes for you and annoy Aaron on the way."

Jonghyun smiled at what he heard and nodded. Everyone were fine, everything was fine. He had no idea why he was alive, but if the Gods really thought that he was worth it – he would make sure to live his life to the fullest with people he loved.

"I'm glad."

"Oh, you're awake." Jonghyun smile widened when he saw Minki that entered the bedroom. "Should I beat you now or after you try to explain what the hell you did?"

"Minki, you seriously need to learn how to knock on the door." Minhyun sighed and pouted when Jonghyun broke the hug, only so he could hug his friend.

"Well it can't be helped right now." Minki retorted after he hugged Jonghyun.

"I brought you new set of clothing to change to if you feel okay." Minki pointed toward a bag he placed on the table when he entered.

"Thank you." Jonghyun smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah…"

A soft knock on the door and few moments later Dongho and Aaron entered with tray of food.

"Oh, you're awake." Aaron smiled.

"Thank you." Jonghyun smiled toward the newcomers but Dongho just waved his way in, "You have nothing to thank us about."

"Food and more rest?" Suggested Aaron and Dongho cheered at the mention of food. Minhyun laughed and Minki rolled his eyes at childish act. He found Jonghyun's hand and squeezed it.

"It's really over." Minki said and Jonghyun nodded.

"Mostly, we still need to celebrate one more thing." Dongho pointed out.

"What?" asked Minki

"Well, Minhyun's and Jonghyun's relationship? And probably after that your's and Aaron's."

Jonghyun blushed once again hiding his face in Minhyun shoulder while the later laughed softly. Minki just threw a pillow at Dongho who dropped the plate with food he was holding.

"Minki don't even like me." Aaron said when the later send him a killer look.

"Well, you know what they say. If he bothers you – he probably is in love with you." Provided Minhyun, making Dongho laugh. Minki was about to throw one more pillow, this time toward Minhyun when Jonghyun stopped him.

"Minki, my boyfriend just came back from being dead. Can you at least wait for a while before you kill him?" 

"Boyfriend huh?" Smirked Minki, Jonghyun blushed once again after he realized what he said and others just laughed.

**= End =**

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me ontwitter


End file.
